Teksty roczne
Teksty roczne * 2019 — „Nie martw się, bo jestem twoim Bogiem” (Izajasza 41:10) * 2018 — „Ci, którzy pokładają nadzieję w Jehowie, odzyskają moc” (Izajasza 40:31) * 2017 — „Ufaj Jehowie i czyń dobrze” (Księga Psalmów 37:3) * 2016 — „Wasza miłość braterska niech trwa” (List do Hebrajczyków 13:1) * 2015 — „Dzięki składajcie Jehowie, bo jest dobry” (Psalm 106:1) * 2014 — „Niech przyjdzie twoje królestwo” (Ewangelia Mateusza 6:10) * 2013 — „Bądź odważny i silny (...) Jehowa twój Bóg jest z tobą” (Księga Jozuego 1:9) * 2012 — „Twoje słowo jest prawdą” (Ewangelia Jana 17:17) * 2011 — „Znajdź schronienie w imieniu Jehowy” (Księga Sofoniasza 3:12) * 2010 — „Miłość wszystko przetrzymuje. Miłość nigdy nie zawodzi” (1 list do Koryntian 13:7, 8) * 2009 — „Składajmy dokładne świadectwo na rzecz dobrej nowiny” (Dzieje Apostolskie 20:24) * 2008 — „Stójcie niewzruszenie i oglądajcie wybawienie, które zgotuje Jehowa” (Księga Wyjścia 14:13) * 2007 — „Bliski jest wielki dzień Jehowy” (Księga Sofoniasza 1:14) * 2006 — „Musimy być bardziej posłuszni Bogu jako władcy niż ludziom” (Dzieje Apostolskie 5:29) * 2005 — „Pomoc moja jest od Jehowy” (Psalm 121:2) * 2004 — „Czuwajcie, (...) okażcie się gotowi” (Ewangelia Mateusza 24:42, 44) * 2003 — „Zbliżcie się do Boga, a on zbliży się do was” (List Jakuba 4:8) * 2002 — „Przyjdźcie do mnie (...), a ja was pokrzepię” (Ewangelia Mateusza 11:28) * 2001 — „Stańcie zupełni i niewzruszenie przekonani co do wszelkiej woli Bożej” (List do Kolosan 4:12) * 2000 — „Nie jesteśmy z tych, którzy się wycofują (...), lecz z tych, którzy wierzą” (List do Hebrajczyków 10:39) * 1999 — „Oto teraz dzień wybawienia” (2 list do Koryntian] 6:2) * 1998 — „Każdy, kto wzywa imienia Jehowy, będzie wybawiony” (List do Rzymian 10:13) * 1997 — „Naucz mnie spełniać wolę twoją” (Psalm 143:10) * 1996 — „Stańcie się wykonawcami słowa” (List Jakuba 1:22) * 1995 — „Bądźcie harmonijnie zespoleni w miłości” (List do Kolosan 2:2) * 1994 — „Zaufaj Jehowie całym sercem” (Księga Przysłów 3:5) * 1993 — „Poucz mnie, Jehowo (...). Zjednocz me serce, aby się bało twego imienia” (Psalm 86:11) * 1992 — „Radujcie się w nadziei. (...) W modlitwie nie ustawajcie” (List do Rzymian 12:12) * 1991 — „Kto słyszy, niech powie: ‚Przyjdź!’” (Księga Objawienia 22:17) * 1990 — „Możemy być dobrej myśli i mówić: ‚Jehowa mnie wspomaga’” (List do Hebrajczyków 13:6) * 1989 — „Boga się bójcie i dajcie Mu chwałę” (Księga Objawienia 14:7) * 1988 — „Pokładaj nadzieję w Jehowie i trzymaj się jego drogi” (Psalm 37:34) * 1987 — „Ja i mój dom będziemy służyć Jehowie” (Księga Jozuego 24:15) * 1986 — „Idź (...) rozgłaszaj królestwo Boże” (Ewangelia Łukasza 9:60) * 1985 — „Dokładnie spełniaj swą służbę” (2 list do Tymoteusza 4:5) * 1984 — „Ze wzmożoną odwagą głoś słowo Boże” (List do Filipian 1:14) * 1983 — „A prócz tego wszystkiego przyodziejcie się miłością, bo to jest doskonała więź jedności” (List do Kolosan 3:14) * 1982 — „Bądźcie niezachwiani, niewzruszeni, zawsze bardzo zajęci dziełem Pańskim” (1 list do Koryntian 15:58) * 1981 — „Lojalni twoi będą cię błogosławić. Będą mówić o chwale twego królowania” (Psalm 145:10, 11) * 1980 — „A teraz Jehowo, (...) powierzaj sługom Twoim nieustannie głosić Słowo Twoje z całą odwagą” (Dzieje Apostolskie 4:29) * 1979 — „Ojciec mój przez to doznaje chwały, że obfity owoc wydajecie i okazujecie się moimi uczniami” (Ewangelia Jana 15:8) * 1978 — „Będą walczyć przeciw tobie, ale nie zdołają cię zwyciężyć, gdyż Ja jestem z tobą – wyrocznia Jahwe – by cię ochraniać” (Księga Jeremiasza 1:19) * 1977 — „Wytrwałości wam potrzeba, abyście, gdy wypełnicie wolę Bożą, dostąpili tego, co obiecał” (List do Hebrajczyków 10:36) * 1976 — „Toteż, umiłowani, skoro oczekujecie tych rzeczy, róbcie wszystko, co możecie, aby na koniec zastał was niesplamionych i nieskalanych, i w pokoju” (2 list Piotra 3:14) * 1975 — „Powiem do Jehowy: „Ty jesteś moją ucieczką i twierdzą moją”” (Psalm 91:2) * 1974 — „Choćby drzewo figowe nie zakwitło i by nie było plonu na winoroślach, (...) ja chcę radować się w Jehowie; chcę się weselić w Bogu mojego zbawienia” (Księga Habakuka 3:17, 18) * 1973 — „Co się (...) tyczy wszystkich ludów, każdy będzie chodzić w imieniu swego boga; ale my ze swej strony będziemy chodzić w imieniu Jehowy, naszego Boga, po czas niezmierzony, już na zawsze” (Księga Micheasza 4:5) * 1972 — „Nie zdołają cię zwyciężyć, gdyż Ja Jehowa jestem z tobą (...) by cię ochraniać” (Księga Jeremiasza 1:19) * 1971 — (Dzieje Apostolskie 1:8) * 1970 — (Ewangelia Mateusza 28:19) * 1969 — (Ewangelia Łukasza 21:28) * 1968 — (Ewangelia Marka 13:10) * 1967 — (Księga Izajasza 6:8) * 1966 — (Księga Nehemiasza 10:39) * 1965 — (Ewangelia Mateusza 10:28) * 1964 — (Dzieje Apostolskie 4:31) * 1963 — (List do Hebrajczyków 10:39) * 1962 — (Psalm 27:14) * 1961 — (Księga Micheasza 2:12 NW) * 1960 — (1 list Piotra 3:11, 12 NW) * 1959 — (Księga Objawienia 16:15 NW) * 1958 — (Psalm 26:11) * 1957 — (Psalm 96:2 NW) * 1956 — (Księga Malachiasza 3:10) * 1955 — (Psalm 112:7 ASV) * 1954 — (Psalm 145:2) * 1953 — (Psalm 29:2 ASV) * 1952 — (Izajasza 49:9) * 1951 — (Księga Objawienia 19:6 NW) * 1950 — (2 list do Tymoteusza 4:2) * 1949 — (Psalm 71:14) * 1948 — (Psalm 57:10) * 1947 — (Psalm 117:1 ASV) * 1946 — (List do Rzymian 15:10, Rotherham) * 1945 — (Ewangelia Mateusza 28:19, ASV) * 1944 — (Psalm 143:10) * 1943 — „Więcej niż zwycięzcy dzięki temu, który nas umiłował” (Rzymian 8:37, King James Version) * 1942 — (1 list do Koryntian 1:8) * 1941 — (Księga Objawienia 7:9,10) * 1940 — (Psalm 13:5) * 1939 — (Jeremiasza 1:19) * 1938 — (2 Kronik 20:15) * 1937 — (Księga Abdiasza w. 1) * 1936 — (Księga Sędziów 7:18) * 1935 — (Księga Sędziów 7:18) ?? * 1934 — (Ewangelia Mateusza 12:21) * 1933 — „Imię Jehowy jest mocną wieżą. To do niej wbiega sprawiedliwy i znajduje ochronę”! (brzmienie współczesne, Księga Przysłów 18:10) * 1932 — (Księga Ezechiela 6:10) * 1931 — (Psalm 145:20) * 1930 — (Izajasza 42:10) * 1929 — (Psalm 104:33) * 1928 — (Psalm 66:2) * 1927 — ?? * 1926 — (Psalm 135:21) * 1925 — ?? * 1924 — (Ewangelia Mateusza 10:7) * 1923 — (2 list do Koryntian 3:18) * 1922 — (1 list do Koryntian 15:57) * 1921 — (Psalm 92:4) * 1920 — (Psalm 118:14) * 1919 — „Żadna broń wykonana przeciwko tobie nie okaże się skuteczna” (brzmienie współczesne, Izajasza 54:17) * 1918 — (1 list Piotra 4:7,8) * 1917 — (Księga Liczb 6:24-26) * 1916 — (List do Rzymian 4:20) * 1915 — „Czy możecie pić kielich, który ja piję?” (Ewangelia Mateusza 20:20-23) (raczej Marka 10:38?) * 1914 — ?? * 1913 — (Psalm 116:12-14) * 1912 — ?? * 1911 — ?? * 1910 — (Ewangelia Jana 15:12, 1 list Jana 3:16) * 1909 — ?? * 1908 — ?? * 1907 — ?? „O tym, co jest w górze myślcie, nie o tym co jest na ziemi” – (brzmienie Straż List do Kolosan 3:2) * 1906 — ?? * 1905 — ?? * 1904 — „Cokolwiek jest prawdziwego, poczciwego, sprawiedliwego, czystego, przyjemnego, chwalebnego, jeżeli która cnota i jeżeli która chwała, o tym przemyślajcie.” (brzmienie Straż List do Filipian 4:8) KJV? Kategoria:Statystyki